


Oblivious John Watson

by tshreyu



Category: Sherlock (TV), purplepigsproject - Fandom
Genre: Holmes Brothers, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: John does not understand why Sherlock moved in with Mycroft for the lockdown period.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Oblivious John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).



“Hello John, how are you doing? Is everything okay at your end dear?” Mrs. Hudson greeted one of her two favorite tenants. John had moved out of 221B around a year back and had rented a cozy little apartment with his girlfriend of three years. The old landlady truly missed the good doctor, especially his lovely little daughter Rosie. Rosie was now almost four years old. The landlady sighed as her thoughts wandered to what the world was now facing and how it would impact the innocent little soul.

“Yes, Mrs. Hudson. We are all doing okay. But I wanted to talk to Sherlock but the daft is not answering. Probably too lazy to get up from the couch. Could you ask him to call me? I wanted to discuss something with him..”

Mrs. Hudson shut the oven door wherein she had just put in the latest big batch of her lemon cookies. She had already packed several baskets of cookies and bread that she was going to send into the nearby orphanage. “Oh, dear! But Sherlock is not here John. He moved int…”

“What!!? That stubborn bastard! Does he not realize how risky it is right now to roam around town! Or does he think he’s above Coronavirus!?”

Mrs. Hudson audibly sighed, “John! If you would only let me finish! Sherlock’s spending the lockdown with his brother. I’m sure he will be safer there..”

“Mycroft!? Why? Oh God! Those two will end up killing each other if anything! This is disaster Mrs. Hudson!”

“Oh you are being dramatic now John,” the petite grey-haired woman said as she chuckled. She mentally face-palmed at the obliviousness of the doctor. She could never understand how people could blind to the love between the two brothers.

“Oh don’t bother Mrs. Hudson! Just…just..” John sighed and the lady could picture him shaking his head, “I’ll talk to you later..bye. Take care, Mrs. Hudson.”

John Watson paced the living room of his apartment, exasperated and frustrated at what the hat detective was up to now. Being a doctor he couldn’t stress more the importance of staying safe during these times and his stupid friend had gone and decided to live with his brother: A brother he couldn’t stand. He moved to Rosie’s room and couldn’t help but smile as he saw his daughter enjoying a movie with his girlfriend, Jenna. He was especially thankful that Rosie and Jenna had clicked and become friends pretty easily. He decided to leave the two ladies alone as he grabbed a bottle of cold water, chugging it down to calm himself. He will try to reach Sherlock again after a while.

Sherlock sighed and huffed sharply when his phone rang for what seemed like the tenth time. He had been ignoring John’s calls since early morning as he had been busy with Mycroft doing much more pleasurable activities that may or may not have included clothing. If Sherlock was to be honest, he just did not want to be interrupted, especially if he had to deal with the cynical thinking of his friend and blogger. It was rare that the two brothers had ample free time which they could spend together uninterrupted. The Coronavirus lockdown seemed like a golden opportunity and Sherlock was determined to make the most of it. 

Nevertheless, as the two brothers continued to cuddle in the comfy bed, Sherlock decided he couldn’t ignore John forever and finally picked up his call. “Hello John,” the brunet greeted his friend over the phone nonchalantly, while rolling his at the utter predictability of his blogger.

“Sherlock! Thank god. I wanted a favor, I just…”

The tall, lean man with milky glistening skin interrupted the doctor, “You are welcome to stay at 221B John. You already know that. You still have the keys right?”

John snorted, “Of course you would know. It’s just I start my shift at Barts tomorrow and I didn’t want to take a risk with Rosie. Jenna has her..you know heart condition, I just feel it would be better..”

“I understand John. Luckily the flat will be all yours. I am at Mycroft’s, you see..”

Sherlock could literally see John fuming at his brother’s name. He just felt irritated at how John was still unable to get over his grudge against Mycroft. It used to hurt him earlier but now he had learned to ignore it.

“Mycroft! That’s another thing I wanted to discuss Sherlock. Really, you don’t need to move there. I understand that your brother would be concerned…considering you will be stuck inside the flat all alone, but I will be staying there now. And..I’m sure between Mrs.Hudson and I, we can keep you in check. Listen to me Sherlock, you can come back here and…”

The hat-detective groaned as he listened to John's whining over the phone. It seemed like he already knew everything John was going to say. However, even as Sherlock was letting the good doctor rant, his eyes were focused on the warm sturdy chest that he was half lying on. While brunet’s one hand was holding his phone, the fingers of the other were softly curling at the tempting spatter of red-brown chest hair. As he caressed one of the pink nubs of the man lying beneath him, Sherlock couldn't help but smirk at the involuntary moan that the man let out.

The curly-haired man met the gaze of his lover and smiled smugly as he continued talking, “Oh please John! Do you even realize how dangerous this period will be for me? I will either go crazy nuts or I will definitely sneak out to get high. I believe both outcomes are not something you would want,” Sherlock said as he bent down to capture one of the alluring nubs between his teeth. The sensation made a chill run through Mycroft’s spine and he let out quite an audible groan.

“Of course Sherlock, I understand that but…. What was that? Sherlock is there someone else with you?”

Sherlock licked at the pink nub he had just bitten, “Nah John…it’s just Mycroft..”

“Mycroft..?”

“Yeah, he’s ..ermm..watching one of his old movies again..” Sherlock covered even as he pushed his body closer to that of his brother’s. Both men involuntarily sighed and closed their eyes as their groins rubbed together. A moment later their eyes met and Mycroft grinned mischievously. He trailed his big hand lightly over Sherlock’s back and sucked on his earlobe. It was the younger brother’s weak spot and Sherlock immediately felt intense heat coiling in his stomach. He guessed they both could play this game. So Sherlock flicked his tongue in and around Mycroft’s belly button, giving small licks to the sensitive skin like a naughty cat. It was just as well because Mycroft sure was mewling softly.

“..Lock…Sherlock!! Are you there?”

Sherlock had to clear his throat before talking, “Yes John..Look, Mycroft is probably the only one who knows how to tame my mind when it gets too much. We don’t even know until when the lockdown will last. The bloody PM should have done this long back…but anyway..”

The detective could literally see John shaking his head, “Yeah. I was surprised as well…when this was not announced immediately.”

The younger Holmes brother was now tugging softly at Mycroft’s chest hair even as his tongue traced the skin, joining the freckles, “Hmmm..You know Mycroft …he can give me cases...and puzzles. It will be fun…to explore different…angles and ummm…joining clues… It will be …an adventure.”

John sighed. Whatever Sherlock was saying was all true, but he still felt like he was missing something. He didn’t say anything though, “I am sure he can send the cases to Baker Street, and Greg can help out as well. I am just concerned…you two will end up driving each other crazy.”

Mycroft took a sharp breath as his eyes rolled back when he felt Sherlock’s tongue trailing down his stomach. The younger sibling was now purring and sniffing at the older man’s treasure trail. “Hmmm…he sure does drive me crazy..,” Sherlock said, voice huskier than he wanted it to be.

“Exactly. All I am saying is you don’t have to live with him. Just come back and we will work out everything. We are your friends Sherlock…”

At that Sherlock’s head snapped up and his gaze met that of the man he truly loved. There was a small smile at his lips and his eyes were soft when he whispered into the phone, “And Mycroft’s family...”

John audibly took in a sharp breath. Sherlock realized he had rendered the doctor speechless. He took advantage of the moment and hung-up, without even saying goodbye. He then immediately moved up, coming face to face with Mycroft. He said, smiling, “Family…” before capturing his brother’s thin lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you enjoy this? Maybe I can do a companion piece featuring Gregory Lestrade. Leave me a sign.


End file.
